Tusken Army
Requires: *Tusken Scholar Pre Quest The Tusken King is a Heroic instance achieved through the pre-quests given in Aurilia. It is basically set in Mos Espa, empty but with Lvl 90'ish Tuskens so take the time to learn Mos Espa by heart. There are many different types of Tuskens and it is advised to avoid Tusken Warlords and any other Gold enemies while on the first few phases, but they can be taken down by 2 players although the problem is that the other Tuskens in the area tend to aggro the group if they see the Tusken warlord being attacked, that is a point where the instance can get VERY messy. This instance can be done with literally any mix of professions, just make sure any tanks are on warlords, AoEs are on spawns, and the rest roam for optimum efficiency. People may re-enter this instance at any time if they die as it is safe to do that, the only time you will not be able to re-enter is if you fail one of the phases. This is one of the longest of all Heroic Encounters and has a 2 Hour timer onto it. You can start this by speaking to Kav Goldor in Mos Espa outside the university. It is advised to get Kinetic protection in Entertainer buffs. Reminder: It is advised you make yourself familiar with the city to make sure there is no confusion once inside the instance, make yourself familiar with where the buildings are, quickest routes to them etc. Phase 1: Liberating the City As soon as you enter the instance get on your speeder and head straight to the cantina located in the center of the city. Once there begin killing every single Tusken. When down to the last one wait until all group members are in the cantina then you can kill them. Your journal will update, and Kav Goldor will come inside the cantina as a gold elite, he must NOT be killed by the Tuskens, This is where one or two players from the party must stay at the cantina to protect Kav, usually a light side Jedi can handle the cantina alone, Bounty Hunter or a Commando will do, the others start liberating the city. You can start liberating the city in this order: *Liberate the Starport *Libertate the University *Liberate the Medical Center *Liberate the Hotel *Liberate the Cloning Center *Liberate the Combat Hall *Liberate Watto's This is the preferred order in which to do so as you go around the city in a group, all you have to do in this phase is to move into each building listed and kill every Tusken inside until that building disappears from the liberating list, they usually involve 1-2 gold elites protected by quite a few silver elites and a lot of normal Tuskens. Once this is done the journal will update onto Phase 2. Phase 2: Re-building the city This is the hardest phase of the instance and this is where your main knowledge of the city will come into play; first some facts: Building A - Mansion -''' The Mansion is at the south of the city and is a large guild hall where the experts and citizens will spawn inside the house, it is closest to the University and the Starport. 'Building B - Lone House -' The Lone house is at the center of the city in the "real world" at -2890 2280 , The citizens and experts will spawn at the basement. 'Building C - Slums House -' Located opposite Watto's Shop it is a tiny lift-basement house at -2876 2377, You must be very careful the citizens will spawn right close to the door and so will the Tusken Flesh Hunters. ---- '''EXPERT BUILDINGS WITH USES Combat Hall - Spawns Elite Militia all over the city, Very useful should be your main building to get experts to. Medical Centre - Spawns Elite Medics all over the city, Similar to the combat hall it is also very useful and should be another main building to get experts to. Starport - Spawns Y-Wing bombing runs all over the city, doesn't do much damage but still useful. Wattos Shop - Spawns Non-elite droids over the city, Not as useful as the combat hall but it still draws aggro away from citizens and experts. Cloning Centre - Activates a Buff upon incapacitation which gives a heal and a small defensive boost University - Gives a Combat buff to help combat the Tuskens -- The Actual Phase When this phase starts you must once again split your group up, this phase can get extremely messy after a while. The hardest position to hold is the mansion as it deals with two spawns of Warlords, one coming from behind the Mansion itself and another spawn coming from behind the Combat Hall across the street, so one tank and one AoE should stay here. Either at Slums or Lone house there is only need for one person at each position as it is very easy to solo, while the rest can help the other party members defending their position if needed, or escort the citizens/experts. The other two spawns of Warlords are behind Cloning Facility and behind Combat Hall (on north). Three or two high DPS players can cycle between these two Warlords easily. If 10 Citizens/Experts die, it is mission over. The Citizens will head straight for the hotel, you cannot re-direct them or anything, meanwhile the experts you will have to direct yourself by Radial->Conversing them. Mansion -> Starport and University. Lone House -> Medical Centre and Cloning Facility. Slums House -> Combat Hall and Wattos shop. You want to try and fill up the combat hall first so militia can spawn to help you fight the Tuskens, but apart from that the order isn't particularly important. To prevent the citizens from dying, placement of your group should be as follows, which will prevent any of the spawns from getting into the city if done correctly. 1. Two people at the mansion where there are two spawns of tuskens with a warlord in each spawn. One spawn goes between the mansion and starport, one goes behind the mansion towards the cloner; 2. One person at the lone house; 3. One person at wattos (the persons at lone house and wattos can assist each other when they get a spawn of flesh hunters; 4. One person assigned to send out experts (usually the medic works best for this, better use of the medic who does not have as much DPS as others in the group); 5. Three people designated as roamers and go where ever there are tuskens or someone else needs help. One person should focus primarily on providing assistance to the two persons at the mansion; one person should focus on the spawn (includes a warlord) that comes around the cloner; one person should focus on the combat hall (includes a warlord) that comes around from the back to the front of the combat hall. ***** Train Spawn Notes***** Mansion First two spawns will be on the starport side. Clone Train Spawns 7-11 minutes into the instance. Watto Train Spawns 15-20 minutes into the instance, Phase 3: The Final Battle This is the final phase, not the hardest but you still need to keep your defense up. As soon as this phase hits, you can forget about the 3 buildings now and you should head in front of the Cantina where there is a "Spawn Egg" worry nothing will spawn out of them.. This is where the final battle will take place. The first wave will begin to appear and 5 Tusken Warlords will come round, let the militia take the agro of them and then help killing them. Dispatch of them quickly as the Tusken King and his Honor guards are on a timer, they won't wait for you to kill them. The Tusken King will come soon after with 4 Honor Guards, this is where Kav Galdor can die. Ignore the Honor Guards, let Kav and the citizens deal with them, meanwhile have everyone work to take out the Tusken King. He has 1,150,425 health and can damage quite hard. Keep hitting him with the medics providing heals etc. When the Tusken King comes to 4 HP it is possible for him to activate a buff which makes him invulnerable, Whatever people have said it does NOT help going round the city killing the other Tuskens, because if the other group going around the city killing Tuskens aren't at the Tusken King when he dies, they WILL get the token but they will NOT get the kill point meaning they dont get the extra combat point to their stats. You simply keep hitting the Tusken King until he dies. Everyone in the group will get a bonus of +1 to Combat Defense: Critical Hit Reduction, with a maximum stacked bonus of +10 and a Mos Espa Token of Heroism. Heroic Loot: * A large amount of credits (150-200k) * 25-30 Weapon Enhancements * 225-250 Weapon Augmentations * Elegant Combatant's Ring * Gilded Combatant's Ring * Schematic: CC-V Legion Cryo Projector * Schematic: Elite Gaderiffi Baton * Schematic: Elite Tusken Rifle * Schematic: Rucksack of the Tusken King * Tusken Raider Shelves * Tusken Raider Meat Rack * Tusken Raider Stairs * Tusken Raider Vents Rare Junk Loot: * A Malfunctioning Capacitor from Raid Leaders, Warlords, and Honor Guards * A Disabled Homing Beacon from Warlords and Honor Guards It is possible you may not loot anything at all but well done, you've completed the Tusken King and fended off the Army of Tuskens from Mos Espa. Waypoints * /way -2997 4 2161 Cantina; * /way 13 -112 Starport * /way -2881 6 2261 Lone House; * /way 0 197 Watto; * /way -82 190 Combat House; * /way -178 34 Cloning; * /way -165 -53 Hotel; * /way -219 -153 Medical; * /way -149 -149 University; * /way -2989 6 1962 Mansion; Category:Heroic instances Category:CL 90 and higher